


Fanart for MissDisoriental's 'Bright Hair About the Bone'

by silverharts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverharts/pseuds/silverharts
Summary: Fanart for chapter 25.





	Fanart for MissDisoriental's 'Bright Hair About the Bone'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 

 

 

 


End file.
